Sleepin with a friend
by GalaxySloth
Summary: When bestfriends turn into something more. (Puckentine)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! First time trying a story, please give me feedback. Is it good, bad, horrid?Should I continue? I have 9 other chapters already written.

**Chapter 1:**

Sam sat on the couch staring intently on the T.V.  
"Sam, can you please help me with these kids!" Cat yelled while chasing Kiera, the 6 year old girl they were babysitting.  
"Mhmm." Mumbled Sam while scooting even further to the edge of the seat.  
"Sam!" Cat was getting annoyed, a 6 year old girl and an 8 year old boy was a handful for one person. Tyson, the brother of Kiera, pulled on Cats pantleg and tripped her.  
"Haha!" both children laughed as they pointed at Cat sprawled out on the floor.  
Ding. Their mother was here. Cat got up while holding tears back and opened their front door.  
"Hey Cat! How was Kiera and Tyson? Did they give Sam and you any trouble?" Their mother asked politley.  
"They were just a little hyper, nothing I couldnt handle!" Cat said pretending to be cheery.  
"Great, heres the money I owe you. Thanks again Cat, and thank you too Sam" the mother said over Cats shoulder to Sam, who was still staring at the T.V.  
"Uh-huh." Sam said vacantly.  
The kids and their mother left & Cat slammed the door.  
"Whoa what the hell was that for?" Sam said finally turning to Cat.  
"Oh, look whos paying attention now!" Cat said huffing.  
"Whats your problem Valentine?" She asked putting a handful of popcorn to her mouth.  
"Right now? You! We were babysitting for 5 hours straight today and the whole time you were watching that stupid show!" Cat yelled.  
"Woah woah, firstly, Toilet Run is not a stupid show. Second, there was a marathon on! You cant turn down a marathon of that show!" Sam jumped up off the couch and started running.  
"Where are you going?" Cat asked.  
"Bathroom break! The show will be back on any second, catch me again on commercial and talk to me then."  
"Ugh!" Cat said stomping to their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat layed on her bed & pouted. Here it was friday night and all she had done that day was go to school then come home and babysit by herself. Cat knew she wasnt the smartest girl, but she also knew when she was being treated unfairly. Cat pulled out her cellphone and texted Jade.

**Cat**: What are you doing tonight?

Cat pushed send and waited for a response. Jade texted back almost immediatly.

**Jade**: You tell me (:

Cat smiled & quickly replied back. Just as Cat shoved her cellphone into her pocket Sam came in.

"Hey listen kid I'm sorry I'm being unfair. You had school all day and..." Sam started.

"Forget it." Cat cut her off & rolled on her side.

"O...kay? So what do you want to do tonight? My treat!"

"Right, just like last time when you said that and you ended up trickering me?" Cat was angry.

"Woah Cat, why are you so upset with me tonight? I'm sorry. I told you!" Sam sat on the edge of Cats bed and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Like I said, forget it." Cat got up and grabbed some fresh clothes.

"Where are we going?" Sam questioned.

"I'm going to take a shower then out...alone." Cat said marching out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_So sorry for the short chapters, I wrote all this (and posted/posting) on my iPhone. On my notepad it looked like huge chapters, but apparently they werent. :P This chapter I combined two so its a bit longer. I'll continue to post two chapters as one untill I've posted all I have stock piled, then I'll just write longer chapters. (: Hope you all are enjoying. :3_

Cat had just left and Sam was feeling something. She couldnt place her finger on it but it was a strange emotion. She did what she knew how to do best though and ignored it. She pulled her pear phone out.

"Hey Dice. You and Goomer want to hang out?"

A few hours later Goomer, Dice, and Sam were all yawning.

"I think its time to go home Goom." Dice said. "By the way, wheres Cat?"

Sam gritted her teeth. "I dont know. Ive texted her all night, no response."

"Well let us know she made it home safe. Its 1 am. Cat usually never stays out this late." Dice replied.

"I know. You two be careful." Goomer and Dice left leaving Sam alone.

Sam had dozed off only to be woken by the door.

"Sorry I tried to be quiet." Cat said.

"Where the hell were you? Its 2 am." Sam said angrily.

"I was out." Cat replied innocently.

"Where and with whom?"

"I dont have to tell you." Cat said smiling and walking towards the bedroom. Sam followed closely. When they got in their room Sam lightly grabbed Cats arm & spun her around.

"Cat really, who were you with?"

"Why does that matter? I was with you for 5 hours yet all you did was watch that stupid show." Cat said calmly. Sam was getting more upset by the minuet.

"Cat, I apologized for that."

"Apology not accepted, besides," Cat continued, "why do you care so much?"

"Cat you could of been hurt! I dont trust many people to take care of you." Sam replied.

Cat stood there with tears in her eyes. "So you think I'm stupid too huh? That I'm some big bimbo that cant function alone?" Cat started to walk away and Sam pushed her against the wall.

"I dont trust anyone with you because I dont know what I would do if anything happened to you and I couldnt protect you. If someone was hurting your feelings, or making fun of you I want someone to stick up for you." Sam stares at Cat for a full minuet waiting for her response.

"So you dont think I'm dumb?"

"Absolutley not kid!" Sam said stepping back and running her fingers through her hair.

_"What the hell just came over me?" Sam thought to herself. _

"Thank you Puckell. You're the only one whos never called me stupid, and really the only one I care what they think." Cat went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Cat you've still not told me who you was with and where you went." Sam stood at the bathroom door.

"What you dont know wont kill you." Cat teased while shutting the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam went back to their bedroom and threw a black tanktop and boxers on.

_"Damnit Puckett, keep it together. Whats wrong with you? Why do you care so much?"_ Sam thought. She paced around the bedroom and saw Cats phone light up.

_"Who would be texting her at this time of night?" _Sam scoffed. She was heading towards Cats phone when she skipped in.

"Oh hey uh, your phone went off." Sam said nonchalantly.  
"Thanks!" Cat said checking it. Cat smiled and giggled. Sam saw that she replied back and set her phone down.  
_"Dont ask her anything else Puckett. You dont care. Why would you. Its not like your her-"_  
"-girlfriend?" Cat said.  
"What!" Sam yelled. Cat stared at her and raised an eyebrow.  
"I said have you met Dices new girlfriend?" Cat sat on Sams bed. She was the only one allowed to do that.  
"Oh uh no actually. He came over this evening. He wanted me to tell him when you made it home. I forgot."  
"Its fine, he texted me. I told him I was fine and that I want to meet his girlfriend tommarrow!" Cat squealed.  
"Why didnt you reply to my texts earlier?" Sam asked trying to play it off as casual conversation.  
"I had my phone off." She said, "Why are you so questiony tonight?"  
"Just wondering, were not apart that often other than when you go to school. So was you on a date?" For some reason Sams stomach dropped waiting for the awnser. Cat got off Sams bed and went to the kitchen. Sam followed.  
"Why wont you awnser my questions Cat?" Sam was starting to sound alot unlike herself. She couldnt be strong right now. Her body was on fire. She felt ten diffrent emotions at once, all ones shes never felt before. Cat was yet again silent and Sam finally stormed to their room. She threw on some jeans and boots and a jacket.  
"I'm going with you, wherever you're going." Cat announced throwing on some warmer clothes.

Sam looked at Cat.

"Why? You dont want to awnser me, you obviously cant trust me."  
"Come on, take me for a ride." Cat pouted.  
"Lets go." Sam moaned. She needed a spin on her bike to clear her mind, wether Cat was with her or not changed littled she supposed. She was wrong. As soon as Cat gripped on to Sams waist she felt all those emotions again.  
_"Put them in check."_ Sam told herself.  
Sam pulled off near a bridge where no one was, it was 4 am by then. Cat and Sam dangled their legs over the side of the bridge.  
"This is pretty." Cat said. Sam looked at Cats face in the moonlight.  
"It is." She was finding it harder and harder to fight these feelings. Sam was never one to classify as straight, but she never fell for best friends. However Cat wasnt just a friend, she was family. She was home. Sam was too scared to ruin such a beautiful thing, but she had never had these strong of feelings for anyone.  
"Cat, please tell me who you was with." Sam stared at Cat seriously.  
"Listen Sam..." Cat recieved a text. She giggled and put it away.  
"Never mind! I'm done asking. You're playing with me. Im not that type of girl. Im not the type to care, so whatever." Sam started to get up.  
"Wait," Cat started while tugging on her arm to sit Sam down. "I was at Nonas with Jade. We didnt have anthing else to do so we watched scary movies with her all night. I turned my phone off because we all wanted to pay attention. I knew if I didnt I would break down and text you back. We all fell asleep though so when we woke up Nona insisted to drive us both home. Look." Cat said reaching Sam her pear phone.  
**Msg from Nona to Jade & Cat:**  
"Fun night girls! Lets do it again soon!" _Sent 4:15am_


	5. Chapter 5

Sam pushed the back key and saw the other texts. Dice had sent her the messages when she was in the bathroom.  
"Whyd you do it Cat?"  
"Do what?" Cat said genuinly confused.  
"Ignored me all night and wouldnt tell me."  
"I wanted you to see what it was like without me the way I was without you. It doesnt feel good does it?" Cat replied.  
"Lets go home, its cold." Sam didnt know what to think. She just wanted to get home and sleep it off. As soon as they got home Cat went to their room, turned on music, and started dancing. This wasnt unusual. Cat did this almost every night before bed. Sam followed her in and sat on her own bed. Cat was dancing and smiling and twisting her hips. Sam couldnt take her eyes off her. Something took over Sam, she had never had anything like this happen to her before. Sam got off her bed & walked up to Cat. Cat only had time to smile at her before she lightly pushed Cat up against the wall and kissed her. Sam put her hands on Cat hips and continued. Cat wasnt pulling away so Sam continued. She didnt want this to stop. Everything from the night was too much. Sam had finally had enough. She was tired of fighting this new side of her so she embraced it.  
"Cat, I was so jealous all evening. I thought you was out with Robbie or some other jerk. I dont want that. You make me feel on fire, in a good way. You give me butterflys, and not the ones I want to crush with my fists! I want to protect you, and I always want to be there for you. I wont ever let you down again like I did this evening if you'll let me stay. I dont know if you feel the same way about me but I had to do this. It has been eating at me for months. Cat, I have a secret. I've fallen in love with you."

Cat stared at Sam. This was it. Sams heart was racing. This could ruin their friendship if she didnt feel the same way, but Sam had to tell her. She couldnt bear the thought of keeping this secret and Cat falling in love with someone else when she could be falling in love with her.

"Sam..." Cat said breathlesly.  
"Oh you dont feel the same. Im sorry, I didnt mean-" Cat cut her off by kissing her hard.  
"Puckell, I'm in love with you too. I just didnt want to say anything because..." Cat became shy and played with her hair.  
"Why?" Sam questioned.  
"You normally hate everyone. I realized I was an exception but I only thought that was because you thought I was stupid." Cat pouted and looked down. Sam picked her up & kissed her softly.  
"I treated you diffrently because I love you, I just didnt believe you would love me back. I'm kind of a hard pill to swallow..." Sam said.  
"Oh Sam, you're not a pill! You're a fluffy marshmellow." Cat smiled at Sam.  
"Well lets go to bed, we can talk more about this tommarrow. We have to meet Dices girlfriend tommarow and its already 5 am."  
"Hey Sam?" Cat asked while Sam was walking towards her bed.  
"Yeah?"  
"Could I...nevermind." Cat said looking at the floor walking towards her own bed.  
"I know you're just going to grab Mr. Poober right?" Sam said holding the covers up inviting her in. Cat grabbed Poober and ran to Sams bed. She crawled under the covers. Sam wrapped her arms around her waist the way shes done so many times before when Cat was scared, only this time something was diffrent. An amazing kind of diffrent. Sam kissed Cats forhead and then lips.  
"Cat, I love you." Sam whispered.  
"I love you too Puckell...that feels nice to say." Cat said smiling while closing her eyes.  
"Cat?" Sam said falling asleep. "It's Puckett."


	6. Chapter 6

Sam awoke to an empty bed. She looked at the clock as it read 1:00pm.  
"Shit." She mumbled. She drug herself out of bed and yawned. For an instant Sam froze.  
_"What if last night was all a dream..." _she thought sadly. Cat came into the room and smiled at Sam.  
"Good evening sleepy head! Dice and Goomer will be here in an hour, go take a shower, your armpits will thank me..." Cat joked.  
"Wait so last night was real?" Sam asked staring at Cat.  
"Of course silly, we didnt have combining dreams...did we?!" Cat said confused.  
"No no no," Sam said walking up to Cat and wraping her in her arms. "Last night was so real." Sam kissed her and smiled.  
"Good. I want this to be real." Cat replied.  
"Okay, mamas gotta shower. But before, are we going to tell Dice and Goomer? I mean todays Dices big day and all..." Sam questioned.  
"We could wait if you want." Cat smiled.  
"I dont wanna wait but lets let furball have his day." Sam kissed Cat and ran to the bathroom.  
An hour later Dice, Goomer, and his girlfriend Molly showed up. Sam was watching TV while Cat was making her famous meatballs.  
"Hey Sam, meet Molly." Dice said as he walked through the door. Molly was 16, average height, and brunette. She had the brightest shade of blue eyes and she was fairly dressed up.  
"Nice to meet you!" Molly smiled.  
"So whered you meet furball." Sam asked without pleasentrys. She wasnt the type for friendly introductions.  
"I met Dice at a bookstore." She replied sweetly. Molly didnt seem like the type to be upset easily.  
"Whoa wait Dice you read?" Sam said staring at him while Goomer sat down.  
"Yeah well uh...I was there trying to sell a new product to the owner. Not so much for the books." Dice replied while walking over to Cat.  
"Cat, Molly." Dice said. Cat smiled.  
"Hey! Its really nice to finally meet you, Dice is always talking about you."  
"Oh really?" Molly was flattered.  
"Go have a seat, dinner will be done soon." Dice lead Molly to the loveseat and held her hand. Sam was zoned out watching TV.  
"Dice." Molly said low  
"Yeah?" he replied.  
Molly leaned in and whispered "Is cat...slow? I mean is something wrong with her? Her voice is so high, and she just doesnt seem very smart..." she said. Sam jerked Molly up by her coat. Cat was in the kitchen still preparing meatballs. Dice started to say something but Sam made a 'hush' motion. Sam dragged Molly outside and shut the door.  
"Where did those too go?" Cat asked turning around.  
"I dunno but Sam looked mad!" Goomer said.  
"No! She was just hugging her. I'll be right back! Gonna go make sure their not having too much fun!" Dice said running towards the door. Both Goomer and Cat believed him.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you all for the kind reviews (: They really mean alot to me, it motivates me to keep the story going! 3_

Whats your problem!" Sam yelled as she held Molly up by her coat. Dice ran up to them.

"Come on Sam set her down! She didnt mean it I'm sure!" Dice begged.

"You come into our place and you have the balls to call my...best friend stupid and stange sounding? You look stupid to me, with a damn denim jacket on with a dress and combat boots, but did I say anything? No. You're ignorant and I dont tolerate that in my house." Sam gripped her coat harder.

"She called me dumb?" Cat asked standing in the door way.

"Wait Cat!" Sam yelled as Cat ran away.

"Exactly why you should of kept your stupid mouth closed." Sam said shoving her as she ran after Cat.

"Whyd you have to say that Molly? Cats my bestfriend, along with Sam." Dice yelled.

"I was trying to tell my boyfriend something in private! Its not my fault Sam has a big nose." Dice stared at her.

"You know what? Get out of here. I was way wrong about you. You're horrible. I dont want to see you again."

"But Dice, its not my fault-" Dice and Molly continued their conversation. Meanwhile in Sam and Cats room Cat was crying.

"Shes stupid! Dont you dare even take what she said to heart. What an idiot." Sam said shaking with rage.

"No dont Sam. That would make you as mean as her. Its okay...just hurts a stranger would find me stupid after a minuet of knowing me. Sam stared at Cats face.

"Look at me." Sam said pulling Cats chin up.

"You are so beautiful, and smart, and caring. Dont listen to what other people say. Others say I'm mean and just horrible to be around dont they?" Cat nodded. "Am I though?"

"No!" Cat replied.

"Exactly. So you cheer up now. You are smart, dont let her ruin this day." Sam said smiling at her. Cat placed her hand on Sams cheek and leaned in and kissed her. Sam pushed Cat against the bed and started making out with her.

"Would you ever want to...go further than just kissing Cat?" Sam said looking down at her.

"I've never really wanted to do that before but, you're diffrent." Cat said smiling.

"You are too. I wouldnt push it. Its just if it was ever about to happen I wanted to know where I would need to stop. I never want to hurt you or pressure you into something thats not okay with you." Cat smiled at Sam and pulled her head back down crushing their lips together. Sam moaned into their kiss.

"Woah!" Dice yelled as he opened their bedroom door unannounced.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you all for the kind reviews (: I'm glad you're all enjoying it! 3_

"I am so sorry!" Dice said covering his eyes. Goomer ran up behind him.  
"Whats going on?" Goomer asked smiling. Dice smacked his other hand over Goomers eyes and walked out.  
"Well...I guess we dont have to worry about telling them anymore!" Sam said climbing off the bed.  
"Are you mad?" Cat asked frowning.  
"Of course not! We were going to tell them anyway." Sam said reaching Cat her hand. Cat grabbed it.  
"Lets go make things even more awkward." Sam said laughing.  
Cat and Sam walked into their living room.  
"Okay, any questions?" Sam said staring at Dice.  
"Are you two dating?" Dice asked.  
"Of course!" Sam yelled.  
"Just asking! Friends with benifits happens more often then what youd think." Dice said.  
"So are you two married?" Goomer asked smiling. Dice stared at him shaking his head.  
"Goomer you're not allowed to ask questions anymore." Sam said. Cat laughed.  
"We love each other. We have for a while now, just recently we admitted it." Sam explained.  
"Simple enough!" Dice said standing up. He hugged Cat, then Sam.  
"Wheres my hug Dice?" Goomer asked.  
"You big baffoon." Dice said rolling his eyes. Goomer tackle hugged Dice. Cat squeezed Sams hand and smiled at her.  
"Okay, okay. Now back to Molly." Sam said to Dice.  
"Shes not who I thought she was. Cat I am so sorry, shes awful. You're not stupid, she is." He said frowning at Cat.  
"Its okay really. Sam made it better." She said smiling.  
"I bet..." Dice replied. Sam threw a pillow at his head.  
"Dont." Sam warned.  
"Okay, time for us to go Goomer. You all want to go to Bots later since the party was a bust?" Dice asked.  
"Yeah, meet us here around 7."  
Dice and Goomer left.  
Later Sam and Cat were getting ready for Bots. Sam was wearing her ripped jeans and T-shirt, while Cat a pink dress.  
"We are like night and day." Sam said to Cat. Sam was laying on her stomach staring at Cat.  
"Whats that mean? You are looking kind of pale..." Cat said.  
"No, it means were opposite. You're kind and sweet and I'm mean and tough." Sam said making a muscle.  
"Tough?" Cat asked laughing. She walked over to Sam and started tickling her.  
"OKAY!" Sam said through bursts of yells and laughs. Cat smiled triumphently.  
"I have a suprise for you." Cat said grabbing Sams hand and tugging her to the living room. Cat made her sit on the couch and tied a bandanna around her eyes.  
"What is it?" Sam asked. She heard Cat walking towards the kitchen then back. Cat straddled Sams lap.  
"Whoa I like this suprise.." Sam said placing her hands on Cats hips.  
"Open your mouth." Cat replied. Sam opened her mouth.  
"Mmmm...meatballs...mama likes." Sam said. Cat giggled and took the blindfold off. Sam looked into Cats eyes.  
"I love you." Sam said. Cat smiled and leaned in to kiss Cat. Just as the kiss started getting deeper Sam heard the door open.  
"Again REALLY?" Sam yelled looking at the door.  
"I'm so sorry! Im not use to knocking..." Dice exclaimed.  
"Yay! Can we sit like that Dice? It looks fun!" Goomer asked.  
"Bro...no." Dice replied shaking his head.  
"Ah c'mon Dicey, I'd like to see that." Sam said raising an eyebrow.  
"Haha. You're a jerk Samantha." Dice smirked. Sam picked Cat up and set her beside her. Sam got up and grabbed Dices ear.  
"Okay I'm sorry Sam! I'm sorry!" Dice yelped.  
"Thats what I thought you called me."  
They all went to Bots and had dinner. After dinner was done they all stood outside.  
"Give me a call when you two get home." Dice said hugging them both.  
"We will." Smiled Cat. Cat got on the back of Sams bike and wrapped her arms around her waist. They started back to their apartment. Sam noticed a car driving too fast and headed right towards them. She slowed down and did everything she could to try to avoid it.  
"Hold on to me tight!" She yelled frantically to Cat. She felt Cats grip tighten, then she felt the impact.


	9. Chapter 9

"**Wake up Ms. Valentine." an unfamiliar voice said. Cat awoke slowly. When she opened her eyes she gasped. **

**"What happened!" Cat yelled taking in the site of a hospital room. **

**"Calm down ma'am!" the lady said holding her arms lightly. Cat calmed down enough to beg for awnsers again.**

**"You and your friend were hit by a drunk driver. You both are very lucky to be alive." The lady replied.**

**"So Sam, shes okay?" Cat asked.**

**"I'll go get her doctor after I examine you Ms. Valentine. My names Sara, I'm your nurse." She smiled at sam. She started taking her vitals and checking her pupils. **

**"You seem alright, just a few bad cuts and bruises. Be right back with Sams doctor." She replied. Cat got out of her bed. She didnt want to wait. She ran into the hallway. **

**"Sam Pucketts room." She asked a nurse at the desk.**

**"Miss you should be in your bed!" The nurse yelled.**

**"Give me the number!" Cat screamed. The nurse looked her name up.**

**"Shes in bed 5, shes still here in the E.R too. Let me get you a wheelchair-" Cat ran to bed 5. She walked into the small room and shut the sliding door. **

**"Sam." Cat said walking towards her. Sam had cuts on the right side of her face, Cat couldnt bare to look anywhere else.**

**"Sam!" Cat yelled. Sam started moving and looked at Cat.**

**"Sam, thank god." Cat cried.**

**"Who...who are you?" Sam questioned. Cats lip quivered and she felt her body going limp. Sam reached for Cats hand and smiled.**

**"Just kidding." She said. Sam pulled Cat down to her and kissed her hard.**

**"You ass." Cat said softly. **

**"You cuss now? How hard was you hit?" Sam joked. A doctor came into the room.**

**"Ms. Puckett, and...a runaway?" The doctor smiled. **

**"Sorry, just cant keep this chick off me." Sam joked.**

**"Well, is she family? Sorry its just hospital policy." **

**"Shes my girlfriend, we were in the wreck together." **

**"Okay, as long as shes family or a spouse. So you two had a pretty bad accident didnt you?" He asked.**

**"I cant remember anything..." Cat replied.**

**"Memory loss?" The doctor questioned.**

**"I...dont think so?" She replied.**

**"She faints whenever shes scared. As soon as it happened I felt her body go limp." The doctor examined Sam.**

**"I'll have a nurse come in and stitch you up. We think you have a break in your leg, so we'll get an x-ray of that too. Cat, I'm sorry but you'll have to go back to your room." He said.**

**"I'm staying here I'm fine." She replied sternly.**

**"I'll let your doctor know the situation and see if he can see you in here. In the meantime I'll have a nurse bring a bed. The least you can do is get back into a bed." He smiled and walked out.**

**"What happend Sam? All I remember is you saying to hang on and that was it." Sam held her hand.**

**"Some jack ass was all over the road. I was trying hard to avoid him all together. I swerved and luckily he clipped the back of my bike. It could of been much worse. As soon as I felt the bike spin I grabbed your arms, wasnt much more I could do. We slid across the pavement about a foot. Thankfully we both had our helments on." Cat pouted.**

**"How is your face all scratched up?"**

**"I raised the visor up to tell you to hold on. I didnt want you to be thrown from the bike. My thighs were gripping the bike so we wouldnt be thrown off. Its okay though, I promise." Sam said kissing Cat. **

**"I was so worried you were hurt worse, I kept yelling for them to get you but the nurse kept saying you were still asleep and I tried getting up but my leg wasnt letting that happen." Sam said as she held Cats hand. **

**"You protected me. You risked getting hurt worse for me." Cat said with tears in her eyes.**

**"Hey, youd of done the same. Let me see your right leg." Sam said. Cat put her leg on the bed.**

**"Damn Cat, doesnt that hurt?" Sam said looking at her road rash.**

**"Not too bad." Cat said.**

**"You're probably still in shock." Sam said worried.**

**"Howd you know it was there?" Cat questioned.**

**"You were wearing a dress. Thats why you always need leather, thankfully we had out jackets on."**

**Sara, Cats nurse, came in with a bed. **

**"Can you look at her leg? It has really bad road rash." Sam asked her.**

**"Dont worry, I've already looked her over," the nurse smiled, "I put some ointment on it and I'll wrap it in a few." Sara helped Cat to her bed. **

**"I'll be back soon." Sara said smiling at them and leaving. **

**"I guess I should call Dice and Goomer. You should call Nona babe." Sam said across the room.**

**"Hey Sam?" Cat said.**

**"Yeah?" Sam replied. **

**"I like when you call me babe." Cat smiled.**


	10. Chapter 10

_I wanted to thank GalaxyDust for always leaving such amazing reviews(: Usually I just PM my thanks back, but they are a guest, so this shall be my form of thanks to them :) _

_You all are so kind! _

_Also this chapter is_ _alot longer than the rest, hope you all enoy it ;3_

Cat stared at Sam. It was the morning after their accident and Sam was on the phone with Dice telling them what happened. Sam caught Cat looking at her and stuck her tongue out. Cat giggled.

"Yeah, come by whenever, they should be discharging us anytime now...yeah they just kept us to rack up the bills, you know...yep scammers like you...just a bum leg...discount crutches? No thanks...I'm hanging up now!" Sam said ending the call.

"Jeeze that kid never shuts up! Call Nona now, and get over here." Sam scooted over and patted the space beside her. Cat climbed in the hospital bed with her. Cat called Nona and put her on speaker.

"Hello?" Nona asked franticlly.

"Nona whats wrong?" Cat asked.

"You were in a wreck! I was on my way to see you." She replied.

"We're okay Nona! Come down if youd like but we'll be discharged soon...wait how'd you know what happened?" Cat questioned.

"You're both still underaged. You may be close to 18 but untill then they have to contact a guardian, or an emergency contact. Im sure they've called Sams mom too." Nona said.

"Shit!" Sam mumbled.

"I'll be there soon girls." Nona said hanging up.

"Shit shit shit shit!" Sam repeated.

"Language!" Cat yelled.

"Theres no way that my mom would come. Shes not even my guardian anymore, I'm emancipated. Plus shes probably still in jail." Sam tapped her finger rapidly on Cats leg.

"Is she that bad Sam?" Cat asked. Sam never really talked about her mom, she never trusted anyone enough to tell them about her. Cat seemed like she would be a good first.

"Listen my mom always disappeared on me. My dad left us when we me & Melanie were only babies. I've practically been taking care of myself and my twin sister since we were 10. My mom...shes just not a good mother. Shes more worried about the liquor and the dudes to care about me and Melanie...but my mom loves Melanie now...her cash cow. I started hating Melanie after we got old enough to fend for ourselves...even told her she was adopted, she belived it." Sam laughed.

"Wait is she!?" Cat asked.

"No Cat, shes my twin sister! Anyway Pam...my mom...she tries. She just doesnt know how to connect with us. " Sam sighed.

"My parents left me to take care of my brother in Idaho. They said Nona could watch after me...I think they left because they hated me..." Cat lowered her head.

"Fuck them." Sam said grabbing Cats chin.

"Language." Cat sulked.

"We dont need our parents! We have our own little dysfunctional family. You, me, Dice, Goomer, and Nona." Cat smiled at Sam. They heard the door open. Cats parents and brother stood in the doorway.

"Who are-" Sam started.

"Mom? Dad? Jacob?" Cat said tears running down her face.

"We came as soon as we heard about the accident sweetie! What were you thinking being on the back of a motorcycle?" Cats mom asked.

"Oh look, the disappearing family reappears just to bitch again." Sam said directly at Cats family.

"And you are?" Cats mom asked.

"Names Sam. Who are you? Ive not seen you in the past year that Ive been living with Cat...hm come to think of it not heard a phone call from you either."

"Listen you little brat." Cats dad started.

"Hey asshole, you'd be smart not to call my daughter a brat." Sams mom said bursting into the room. Sam could only stare at her mom.

"Nurse said you three need to go sign in, buh-bye." Sams mom said. "And good luck! Took me an hour to." She smirked and pushed them out shutting the door.

"What a bunch of tight asses." She laughed.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Sam said confused.

"Hospital called me last night, I flew out and here I am. Nice pink cast." She said pointed at Sams leg.

"Yeah uh, my friend likes that color. So howd they get ahold of you? Figured youd be passed out drunk somewhere." Sam laughed.

"Sam...I went to rehab almost a year ago. I'm in AA and I've been sober for a while now. I didnt know how to reach you. I looked for Carly, she was gone, I found Freddie but he wouldnt give me your number, he said if you wanted to find me you would. I've cleaned my act up. I know I'm almost 18 years late but I want to be a part of your life again. Melanies already forgave me and were on great terms now." Cat was staring out the window acting like she was invisible, she knew Sam needed to listen to her mom.

"Well Melanies stupid. I'm not so easy to forgive and forget." Sam replied.

"Fair enough, but I wont stop trying. So who's this pretty young girl? I'm assuming the daughter of Mr. & Mrs. Tight ass?" Sams mom walked up to Cat and grabbed her hand.

"I am so sorry you have such rude parents. I'm Pam." She said shaking Cats hand firm.

"Cat Valentine, its nice to meet you Ma'am, and they are kind of annoying. We have our problems too." Cat sighed. They all heard a knock on the door.

"Kitty?" Cats brother Jacob entered. "Are you okay?" He walked up to Cat and pouted.

"Jake, I'm fine. Come here." Cat pulled him into a tight hug.

"Kitty I've missed you so much." He sighed.

"I've missed you too Jake. Hows mom and dad been?"

"Not good. They yell and fight all the time. They keep saying their going to send me to live with grandma...I kind of think this time they will." Jacob was a few years younger than Dice, he was tall for his age, but the sweetest boy around.

"Good, then I'd get to see you every day!" Cat said cheerfully.

"That'd be the best. I just dont want to hear the fights anymore. I miss you every day." He sniffed.

"Hey, its okay. I want to introduce you to someone." Cat said smiling. She got off her bed and walked him over to Sam.

"This is Sam, my best friend in the world." She said trying to get him to smile.

"Hey kiddo." Sam said hugging him. "You look just like your sister." She smile at him and sat him on her bed.

"This is Pam, Sams mom." Cat said pointing to Pam.

"Nice to meet you." Jake said smiling.

"Okay, we want some awnsers now, and we'd rather it be just from you Cat, not from she-devil and this bad influance here." Cats parents said storming in.


	11. Chapter 11

Pam and Sam sat at Sam and Cats apartment. It had been 3 hours since she had heard from Cat.

"Why didnt she ever come back?" Sam said to herself forgetting her mom was there. Dice and Goomer had been the only ones to show up after Cats parents took her out of the hospital room. Nona must of found Cat and her family before making it to the room. Sam got discharged and sent Dice and Goomer home.

"I dont know but I dont like those people." Pam replied.

Sam heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it wobbels." Pam said pointing at Sams cast.

"Well look who it is." She exclaimed. Nona, Cats parents, her brother, and Cat all came in. Cat ran over to Sam and hugged her.

"We're just here to get Cats things. Shes moving to Idaho with us. You," Cats dad said pointing at Sam, "are obviously not the type of person we want our daugter around." Cat grabbed Sams hand tight.

"Listen here you piece of shit." Sam said standing on her crutches.

"Futher more proving my point." Cats Dad said.

"Cats fine here. Shes been alot happier since you all left her." Nona explained.

"Yes but shes not safe." Cats dad replied

"It was a wreck, they happen ass wipe." Pam said.

"Hey arent you that woman that made the national news for running into a school?" Cats mom asked.

"Besides the point!" Sam yelled, "This is mine and Cats home, and shes not leaving unless she wants to, do you want to?" Sam asked.

"No!" Cat replied.

"It doesnt much matter what she wants, we are her guardians..." Cats Dad explained.

"Not really. You signed your guardianship to me. I decide wether she goes or not." Nona said

"Listen you old bag-" Cats dad started.

"Dont you dare talk to my mother that way!" Cats mom chimed in.

"I'm in love with Sam! We're dating! Shes the love of my life, and I'm not going." Cat screamed. Sam stared at her. Cat didnt realize that being in love with another girl was a big deal to most because to her it was just love. Love was blind to race or sex.

"So you're gay too? No." Cats dad said grabbing her arm.

"Let go of her!" Sam yelled punching him in his groin. "That is my girlfriend, and I can fucking protect her. Yeah I'm pissed too that some jack ass hit us, but I'm going to make sure he ends up in jail and that my girlfriend is taken care of. You get the hell out of my house, you arent welcome, and if you dont I'll personally call the cops as quick as you can open that ignorant mouth of yours again. Mrs. Valentine, we got off to a rough start, but living with this ass hole would make me bitter too. You can stay as long as you dont have anything negative to say to any of my family, that includes Cat and Nona, which you shouldnt since thats your mother and daughter." Sam breathed heavily, her face red from anger.

"Come on Jacob and Emma, we shouldnt be around this filth." Cats dad said.

"Get out." Cats mom Emma said.

"Excuse me?" He replied stunned.

"Get the hell out! You're the one that left our daughter without her parents. I'm so sick of doing whatever you say just because I'm scared. Its over Doug. We are done. Its been over ever since you laid your hands on me. My son and daughter are staying in L.A. I'll fly back to Idaho and pack our stuff. You ever come back or try to take Jacob I'll have you arrested for this." Emma pulled her sleeve up showing the bruise of clearly a hand on her wrist.

"This is'nt over." Doug said walking out. Everyone sat in silence.

"What just happened..." Sam asked. Pam kneeled in front of Cat.

"I just want you to know that what you just did was so brave. I've only known you for a total of 15 minuets and I like you already. You seem to make my daughter so happy, and I thank you for that." Pam hugged Cat tightly. "I think you two make an amazing couple." Pam finished.

"Me too." Nona said smiling at both girls.

"Me three." Emma added. "Sam, you're a little rough around the edges but I over heard a doctor telling a nurse that you protected Cat during the wreck. He said if you wouldnt of warned her and held her...well...I'm just greatful." She walked up to Sam and shook her hand.

"Um thanks..." Sam replied.

"Were going to be staying at a hotel near by, if you want us to stay we can Cat. Nona could move in with me and Jake and we could try to be a family again. Just think about it." Emma smiled at Cat grabbing Jakes hand and walked out the door.

"See you girls later." Nona smiled leaving as well.

"I guess thats my que to leave too." Pam smirked.

"Are you going back home in seattle?" Sam asked.

"Actually no. Melanies flying in this evening. Shes dying to see you. Her scholarship is over an her and I are going apartment hunting as well. Not to steal Cats moms thunder but I want to be with my girls again. Ive wasted too many years already. I'll call you later, Melanie will want to stop by shes worried about you." Pam hugged Sam and Cat both and left.

"Yet again, what just happened!" Sam yelled.

"Something magical." Cat said with a sparkel in her eye.

_A/N _

_So Cat let the cat out of the bag (: I hope you all are enjoying the longer chapters. If theres anything youd want to see Sam and Cat do just ask, they may be up for a little adventure_ _soon! ;3 _


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm exhausted." Sam said falling on her bed.

"Me too. Want to take a nap before Melanie and your mom gets here?" Cat smiled.

"God yes. Come here." Sam opened her arms and Cat jumped in them. Sam pulled the covers over them.

"I have to tell you something." Cat said.

"What is it baby?" Sam laced her fingers in Cats. Cat cuddled into Sams neck.

"I have two brothers." Cat said.

"Really? What happened to the other?" Sam asked.

"He's older than me. He's crazy. My parents, they put him in a mental hospital. Im not sure why they went all the way to Idaho to do that...thats why I think they hate me. Im scared they think I drove him crazy." Cat pouted.

"Dont be silly Cat. You cant literally drive someone crazy. So go on, why didnt you tell me? I always assumed since your brother locked you in a closet he was just young and immature." Sam said.

"Im not ashamed of him, its just easier to say I have one brother rather than two since the others in the hospital. Jade knew about it. Ive told some people...I've just never been as close to anyone as you..." Cat smiled.

"Well thank you for telling me Cat. I love you."

"I love you too Puckell. I just wonder with my mom staying here if anyone will go see him now. I hope my dad does...my dad hates me now. I dont get why people care who others date." Cat said with her eyebrows drawn together.

"If everyone was like you the world would be a much better place." Sam said brushing a piece of hair behind Cats ear. Cat climbed on top of Sam.

"You're beautiful," Sam said, "in every way." She put her hands on Cats hips. Cat leaned down to kiss her and Sam grabbed the back of her hair. Sam kissed the side of Cats neck and earned a moan. Sams cellphone started ringing.

"Ignore it." Sam said continuing to kiss Cats neck. Her phone rang again.

"Damnit." Sam reached over and awnsered her phone. Cat rested her head on Sams chest.

"Hello?" Sam said annoyed.

"Hey, Melanie just landed. Shes going to unpack and change clothes. I was thinking what if we all went out to dinner tonight?" Pam asked.

"You, me, and Melanie?" Sam replied.

"More like us, Cat and all of her family. Maybe your friends that stopped by the hospital earlier too." Pam said.

"Thats alot of people..."

"I'm paying." Pam coaxed.

"I'm in." Sam said immediatly.

"Good. Have Cat call them." Pam hung up.

"Okay where were we?" Sam asked looking down at Cat. Cat had fallin asleep on her chest. Sam smiled to herself. Sam reached over to Cats phone to text Nona and ask her to pass along the idea of dinner. Sam went to Cats texts. She had one unread text.

_Robbie 4:35 pm:_

_Thanks for inviting me to watch movies with you, Jade and your grandma the other night. Had a great time, thanks for letting me drive you home too. (:_

Sam felt tears in her eyes. Cat had lied to her. Cat had never lied to her before...had she? Sam got out from underneath Cat and grabbed her crutches. She went into the living room and texted the number her mom had called from.

_To Pam 4:37 pm:_

_Not tonight mom. Sorry. Tell Melanie sorry. _

Sam slid her phone into her pocket and cried.

_"Dont." Sam said to herself. _

_"Oh fuck it." _She continued to cry. She heard a knock at the door and hopped over to it.

"Sam!"

"Carly? What are you doing back from Italy?" Sam threw her arms around her.

"You never texted me back the other night so I called Melanie. She told me her mom had got a call saying you were in a wreck, I jumped on a plane as soon as I heard. I got the adress from Melanie, she said shed been here once before...why are you crying?" Carly wiped Sams tears away.

"Its a long story, and I just dont want to talk about it right now." Sam said staring at the floor.

"This is so unlike you Sam. Come on, I have a rental car, lets go somewhere, anywhere." Carly offered.

"Can I stay at your hotel tonight?" Sam asked.

"Duh." Carly replied.

"Hold on, let me go pack a bag." Sam wobbled into hers and Cats room. She slowly threw some clothes in a backpack along with her laptop and charger. She made sure not to wake Cat up, she couldnt deal with her right now or even bare to look at her. She went back into the living room.

"Lets go." Sam and Carly left.


	13. Chapter 13

Cat awoke alone in Sams bed.

_"Where'd Sam go?"_ She thought to herself.

"Sam?" She yelled walking down the hallway. She looked in the kitchen and living room, both places Sam always was when she was awake.

"Sam!" Cat yelled again.

"_Shes in a cast she couldnt of went anywhere alone...but why didnt she tell me she was going out?"_ Cat wondered to herself.

Cat went back to their room to get her phone.

"_Maybe she texted?"_ Cat thought.

She looked at her texts.

"_I dont remember getting a text from Robbie..." _She thought.

Cat read the text.

"No no no no no no." Cat said outloud. She hit the reply button.

_To Robbie 5:56 pm:_

_"Can you come over right now? Sam read your text...long story, please come over." _

Cat hit new text.

_To Sam 5:57 pm:_

_"Where are you? Please come home its not what it looks like I promise." _

Cat started crying. She heard a knock at the door.

"I was already on my way over here. Whats wrong, your text sounded urgent." Robbie said. He walked in and sat on the couch.

"I told Sam that I went over to Nonas the other day with just Jade." She said sadly.

"Oh. Well I mean why would she care?" He asked.

"Robbie we started dating that night." She said.

"Finally!" He jumped up and hugged her. The door opened and Sam walked in.

"Real nice Cat." Sam said glaring at Robbie. She went to their room & Cat followed.

"Baby let me explain." Cat begged.

"Stop! I'm obviously not your baby. Looks like he's in the fucking living room right now." She yelled loudly. She was going through her drawers.

"Please stop its not like that." Cat cried.

"Oh yeah? You fucking lied to me. Strike one. You have him in our house when I'm gone. Strike two. Give me one more reason to walk out that door and I'm gone forever Valentine. I trusted you, and opened up to you." Sam was crying. She sat on her bed and put her over her eyes and slouched. Sam had never cried over anyone like this.

"Whatever you think happened didnt Sam, I swear. I lied because I knew you'd be so mad at me for leaving and adding that Robbie was there would make you even madder. I didnt want you to leave me!" Cat said kneeling in front of Sam.

"How can I believe you? You spend all night with him, then lie about it...why didnt Nona mention it in the text." Sam said.

"She hates him. She thinks he's annoying. She didnt have a good time with him. Sam you can trust me. I cant tell you why I invited him but I swear you can trust me." Cat pleaded.

"I've got to go." Sam hopped over to her dresser and got her wallet.

"I forgot my money. Thats all I came back for. I cant do this right now. I just need to be alone." Sam grabbed her crutches and went to the living room.

"Wait where are you going?" Cat asked.

"That doesnt really matter." Sam said heading towards the door.

"Who are you going with Sam?" Cat begged for an answer. They stood at the door. Cat tried to hold Sams hand, she pulled away.

"You two have a great night together. Maybe he can cuddle with you tonight Cat." Sam went outside.

"Please stop Sam. Dont go baby." Cat cried. Sam stood still for a moment her heart breaking. She turned around and closed her eyes.

"Cat dont cry." She said biting her lip. They were standing outside alone. Cat slid down the wall and held her head in her hands. Sam sat down beside her. Cat was shaking from crying so hard.

"Cat, its okay." Sam said rubbing her back.

"No its not! I lied to you, and I'm so sorry, but you have nothing to worry about. I cant tell you why because its not my place to tell but me and Robbie...were not into each other. Ever since you kissed him I couldnt see him as anything but a friend! I was so jealous, not because you kissed him but because he kissed you! I dont like him like that but I knew you wouldnt believe me and I didnt invite him out of spite that night. I invited him last moment because he was down and lonely and needed to talk to us about something and Jade and I was going to Nonas so I invited him along. I promise nothing happened. Nona would of said something about it if we had when I said you and I were dating." Cat kept her face turned away from Sam. Sam pulled her chin towards her.

"Dont ever lie to me again Cat. Ever. No matter how mad you think I'll get...just be honest with me." Cat nodded and bit her lip. Sam crashed her lips against Cats and held the back of her head.

"Lets not ever fight again baby." Sam said softly. Cat nodded.

"Help me up. I have someone I want you to meet." Sam said. Cat stood up and Sam smacked her butt.

"Hey!" Cat giggled.

"Thats my girl." Sam smiled. Cat held Sam under the arms and lifted her.

"Wow you're heavy." Cat said. Sam made a muscle.

"I told ya, tough." Robbie came outside and stared at them both. He had his hands in his pockets and looked down.

"Listen Sam I'm so sorry I was with Jade and Cat the other night. Its not what you think..."

"I know, Cat told me. I believe her." Sam smiled at Cat & held her hand. Robbie leaned in to hug Sam, she started to push him away but he whispered something to her.

"I'm gay too." Sams jaw dropped.

"What!" She yelled.

"Listen Cat told me a long time ago she had feelings for you...I told her it was okay...I kind of had feelings for people of my own gender too..." He said shyly.

"Wow. Small fucking world." Sam said.

"Please dont tell anyone..." He begged.

"Thats not my place to. I'm just glad that means you're not after my girl." Sam smirked.

"Thank you both so much. I just wanted to say thanks for listening to me ramble on friday. I practically talked her ear off on the car ride home..." He said.

"Its fine Robbie." Cat smiled.

"I have to go now, just wanted to stop in, see you two later." He waved walking away.

"Okay go inside Cat, I have to go get the person I want you to meet."

Cat walked back in and went to their bathroom. She cleaned her face up and smiled. A few minuets later she walked back out and saw Sam sitting behind the counter. She walked up to her & spun her around on the barstool and kissed her. Cat noticed something odd about the kiss.

"What the hell..." Sam said standing in the doorway with a stranger. Cat leaned back and noticed the person she believed was Sam was actually her twin sister.

"Uhm...thats the second time we've kissed now. I'm starting to think I should buy you some dinner or something first..." Melanie said smiling.

"What are you doing in here you goof?" Sam said. Melanie walked up to her and hugged her.

"Mom said you wouldnt go out to dinner with us tonight, I flew all the way here to see you, you better believe I'm going to see you!" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Carly!" Melanie squilled and hugged her too.

"Cat come here." Sam said reaching out her hand.

"Carly, this is Cat." Sam smiled proudly at Cat.

"Nice to meet you." Cat said hugging her.

"Wow I like her! She hugs, how'd you find someone so sweet?" Carly asked.

"Are you saying I'm not sweet?" Sam asked.

"Uhm...no you're not. Anyway Cat you look even more beautiful than the pictures Sams showed me. She got lucky finding you." Carly smiled at Cat.

"I got lucky finding her!" Cat giggled.

"Well Sam told me a story a while back about someone liking bibble?" Carly said winking.

"BIBBLE? Bibble bibble bibble." Cat repeated.

"You...what have you done..." Sam said. Carly stepped outside and grabbed the tin full of Bibble wrapped in a bow and gave it to Cat. She squilled.

"Thank you so much Carly!" She hugged her again. Melanie and Sam laughed at the same time.

"Thats still creepy..." Carly said fake shivering. Sam and Melanie both slapped her arm.

"Okay stop really." Carly said kind of freaked out. Cat ran to her room to hide the Bibble.

"So you finally made the moves on Cat huh?" Carly said.

"I hope so...otherwise I might because that kiss...whew...shes an amazing kisser." Sam punched Melanie.

"I asked her out the other day, before the wreck. I'm so happy you two. I've honestly never been so happy in my life..."

"I can see that." Melanie smiled.

"Me too Sam. I'm happy for you." Carly patted her shoulder.

"Im gonna go check on Cat." Sam got on her crutches and went to their bedroom.

"Hey Cat what ya doin?" Sam said looking for Cat.

"Hiding the Bibble in the secret room. Come look!" Cat yelled. Sam looked through the hole and laughed.

"Come out of there, no ones going to steal your Bibble."

"Not now!" She said crawling out. She walked to the door and shut it.

"Whyd you do that for?" Sam asked.

"Because." She pushed Sam on her bed and straddled her. Cat took her shirt off and kissed Sam.

"Whoa Cat." Sam said kissing her hard and fast. Cat grinded her hips on Sam.

"Go lock the door, now." Sam demanded. Cat got up and locked the door. She took her skirt off and stood in front of Sam

"Mama likes..." Sam said huskily. Cat smiled and jumped on top of Sam.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam smiled at Cat who was laying on her.

"That was amazing." Sam whispered.

"I know!" Cat grinned.

"We better get dressed and go back out there, they'll wonder what we've been doing." Sam said putting on her shirt.

"Do you think they heard us!" Cat gasped.

"Nah, we were being quiet. Can you help me with these shorts? Its hard to get them on over my cast."

"Sure babe." Cat smiled and slid Sams shorts on her.

"Thanks, maybe you should dress me more often."

"You'd wear alot more pink!" Cat giggled. Sam picked up her crutches & kissed Cat.

"Lets go." They walked into the living room and saw Melanie and Carly watching Toilet Run.

"This show is so much better than Toilet Wars was." She heard Carly say.

"Well look who it is!" Melanie laughed.

"Sorry we were hiding Cats bibble and accidently fell asleep." Sam smiled.

"Mhm..." Melanie winked. Carly looked at the twins.

"Whats going on?" Carly asked.

"Nothing! Sam lets go outside for a few." She walked towards the door and opened it for Sam.

"Be back soon you two." Melanie smiled at Cat and Carly.

"So whats up?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"You and Cat have gotten pretty serious havent you?" Melanie grinned.

"Yeah actually. Why?..." Sam asked.

"Just stating a fact Sammy, calm down! I was wondering if you and Cat would like to take a trip with me to Florida in a month or so. Its kind of a graduation present from Grandma. She said that if I wanted to bring a friend and you bring a friend that would be fine." Melanie smiled.

"Wait, whys she paying for me to go too? I just graduated online high school...not the best accomplishment. You graduated college, at age 17! Thats something major." Sam patted her sister on the shoulder.

"You know how grandma is, she wouldnt give me a trip for graduating and not you! Shes so proud of both of us, you should really call her more." Melanie said.

"Okay okay. Anyway, so me and Cat and you and...?" Sam asked.

"Maybe Carly...?" Melanie blushed.

"What! You're crushing on a girl? My best friend, girl? CARLY?" Sam yelled.

"Keep your voice down! And is it a suprise? Were twins you idiot, our brains are wired the same, even though we are complete opposites..."

"But CARLY? Why her!" Sam asked.

"Listen I know she had a crush on you but maybe I can break her from that." Melanie bit her lip.

"A crush on me? You're insane." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"And you're oblivious. Why do you think she moved to Italy Sam? You never gave her a reason to stay. She didnt want Freddie, she wanted you!" Melanie frowned.

"That cant be true. Has she told you this, or are you off in Melanie land?" Sam questioned.

"She didnt tell me I just noticed."

"I have to tell you something, and you cant get mad at me for not telling you before now." Sam said.

"Go ahead."

"Carly told me about you two hanging out last year. How you two kept flying out to see each other. Mel, why do you think she did that? Not once has she came to see me. Seem strange?" Sam asked.

"Are you trying to tell me Carly likes me?"

"No, I'm trying to tell you Carlys in love with you idiot. Dont be so blind. She moved because she wanted to be with her dad but also because you werent there. Yeah I was pissed at her, but look how it turned out. I found Cat." Sam smiled.

"Carlys...in love with me?" Melanie smiled slightly.

"Yeah you big baffoon. So invite her to Florida." Sam slapped her sisters back.

"Okay. Lets go back in, and Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you and Cat were having sex." Melanie grinned and opened the door. Sams mouth dropped.

"Oh so thats how ice cubes are made!" Cat giggled. It was the next day. Melanie had stayed over and was watching Mad Makings with Sam and Cat.

"Uh yeah...in a tray...full of water..." Melanie said blandly. Sam smacked her in the back of the head and glared. Cats head was on Sams lap so she didnt see the exchange.

"Ass." Melanie hissed.

"Goody two shoes." Sam said rolling her eyes. Sams cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Sam awnsered.

"So about that dinner?" Pam asked.

"Oh yeah! I'll get Sam to ask Nona and her family. Carlys in town."

"I know, invite her too. We'll all meet at Habatchi at 6pm. That sound good?" Pam asked.

"Yep. I'll call you when Cat finds out if her family can go." Sam ended the call and kissed the top of Cats head.

"My mom wants to have dinner with all of us. Can you call Nona and ask if everyone will go? Habatchi at 6."

"Sure." Cat said smiling up at Sam.


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone was meeting at Habatchi around 7pm. Sam and Cat rode with Carly and Melanie.

"Sorry we had to bum a ride Carls but my bike is in the shop. Thank god it wasnt totalled, its mamas pride and joy." Sam said grinning from ear to ear.

"I was beginning to think all you cared about was that bike before I met Cat." Melanie smirked.

"Ha ha."

"So how do you think tonights going to go?" Carly asked glancing back at Sam and Cat in the backseat.

"Hopefully well." Cat said grabbing Sams hand.

"I know it will." Sam smiled reassuring her.

"Well me and mom want to move here Sam. I know you're use to the whole solo thing but shes really trying to reconnect since rehab. Shes kept all of her promises to me since shes been sober. We both miss being around you, and since I've graduated from my College boarding school I'm looking for jobs around here." Melanie bit her lip hoping Sam was alright with everyone moving near her.

"Listen, I didnt hate the whole being alone thing, I just got use to it. Now though I like having someone around." She said smiling at Cat.

"Good, then this should be great!"

"Hey Carls what are you doing in a few weeks?" Sam asked out of the blue.

"Probably heading back to Italy as long as you dont need anything." Carly said smiling into the rearview mirror.

"I dont need anything really...but I bet someone else does." She said smirking and punching Melanies arm from the backseat.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Carly questioned.

"Apparently Samanthas taken too many pain killers havent you SAM?" Melanie gave her a death glare.

"Call me Samantha again or I'll tell everyone-" Sam started.

"So Cat! Did you graduate this year too?" Melanie said quickly.

"Actually yes! Graduated head of the class!" Cat said smiling proudly.

"Sorry, Sam never told me, but do you go to a special school...?" Melanie asked in the nicest way possible.

"Actually she goes to one of the best schools in L.A you pampared little shit." Sam said getting angry.

"Sam calm down! I dont think Melanie meant it like you're taking it!" Carly yelled trying to ensure a fight wasnt about to break out in her rental car.

"Bull shit she was calling Cat slow." Sam barked at her.

"No I didnt mean special as in-"

"Melanie likes you Carly. She just doesnt have the balls to tell you, just like she doesnt have the balls to admit she was calling Cat slow!" They had just pulled up at the restraunt and Melanie was fighting back tears.

"I meant like an Arts school Cat," Melanie said looking behind her directly at Cat, "we had all kinds of specialty schools around my boarding school. Music, art, gymnastics, hobbys more or less. I was just wondering if you had any type of talent that you were much better ar than the rest. In no way was I implying you was anything less than a genius." Melanie opened her door and went off into the darkness.

"Wow Sam. What was that?" Carly asked. Cat was being silent, she knew what was happening had nothing to do with her now.

"I thought she was callimg my girlfriend stupid...I'm sorry okay?" Sam said hanging her head.

"No you need to apologize to your sister. That was a shitty thing to do Sam...I knew she liked me. I wanted her to take her time and come to terms with it and tell me when she was ready. You cant just walk out of everyones life, call once every other month, then butt into our lives. I dont know who that was just then but I dont think I like her very much." Carly got out of the car taking off in the direction Melanie went.

"Are you okay?" Cat asked quietly. Sam slowly shook her head.

"I always fuck up." Sam said on the verge of tears. Cat had only seen Sam cry a few other times, but this time she knew that she was crying out of shame.

"Lets go fix this Sammy. You made a mistake, you're human." Cat grabbed Sams hand and kissed her.

"I dont know if I can fix this baby."


End file.
